During the coming year a major part of our effort will be directed toward the adoptive transfer of cells synthesizing molecules bearing an idiotype characteristic of anti-p-azophenylarsonate antibodies of A/J mice. Mice will be selected which produce a large proportion of homogeneous antibodies bearing the cross-reactive idiotype. Attempts will be made to adoptively transfer these cells into other inbred mice in order to produce a large amount of a homogeneous antibody. The antibodies elicited in the recipient mice will be analyzed by isoelectric focusing and by limited amino acid sequencing. The latter may be done in collaboration with another laboratory. The aim is to produce a sufficiently large amount of this antibody for eventual complete sequence analysis and for the purpose of crystallization.